


Поворотный момент

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Практически нет, но этот текст безусловно powered by Коробка со специямиРейтинг: PG





	Поворотный момент

Красавчик как-то пропустил момент, когда все покатилось по наклонным рельсам в царство морлоков.  
Узкая, грязная улочка освещается единственным фонарем, который висит акурат над задней дверью бара "Мэри Глэдис". Около двух минут назад через эту самую дверь Мэрдок протащил Красавчика едва ли не за шкирки, а потом вдруг отпустил – почти отшвырнул от себя, – и Красавчик подумал, что с совместными пьянками надо завязывать, а потом вспомнил, что Мэрдок, в отличие от него самого, практически не пил.  
Мэрдок подпирает стену – руки в карманах, напряженные плечи, – козырек кепки оставляет лицо в тени, но Красавчик не сомневается, что глаза Мэрдока зло сощурены.  
– Ты что творишь вообще? – спрашивает Красавчик ошарашенно. – Обалдел?  
И видит, как Мэрдок сжимает кулаки в карманах куртки.  
– А чего ты хотел? – спрашивает он глухо. – Ты сам это начал.  
– Я?! Что я начал?  
– Ты знаешь.  
– Ни черта я не знаю! Мы сидели, выпивали, все было тихо и мирно, а потом ты вдруг схватил меня и поволок сюда! Девочки, наверное, испугались. Прямо не знаю, как им теперь все объяснить. – Красавчик разводит руками. – Может, подскажешь?  
Неожиданно Мэрдок хватает его за плечи, толкает спиной к стене и придвигается вплотную, упираясь ладонями в кирпичную кладку по обе стороны от его головы. Красавчик, который еще секунду назад полагал, что отлично владеет ситуацией, понимает, как сильно он ошибался.  
– Ты... лапал меня за колено, – говорит Мэрдок медленно, с расстановкой. Судя по всему, произносить это вслух ему неловко.  
– Тебе показалось.  
– Не показалось, – говорит Мэрдок, и Красавчик слышит напряжение в его голосе, чувствует, что тот сдерживается из последних сил, а когда перестанет сдерживаться, может произойти что-то непредсказуемое.  
– Мэрдок, – осторожно произносит Красавчик, – я просто положил руку на диван, там было твое колено, и я вовсе...  
– Вранье. Ты делаешь это постоянно. Все время провоцируешь меня. Прошлые выходные в "Веселом тигре"...  
– Мы сидели по разные стороны стола! – возмущается Красавчик. Он надеется, что после его возгласа Мэрдок хотя бы чуть-чуть отодвинется, но тот остается на месте.  
– Верно, – соглашается Мэрдок. А потом ты пошел заказать пиво, и когда вернулся к столу, остановился у меня за спиной – потому что к тебе подошла поздороваться Бет. И все время, пока вы с ней болтали, ты держал руку у меня на шее. Ты ее туда случайно положил?  
– На шее? – Красавчик понимает, что совершенно не помнит ничего подобного.  
– Именно. Сначала просто положил, потом... – Мэрдок сглатывает и замолкает.  
– Что потом? – негромко уточняет Красавчик.  
– Потом ты сделал вот так.  
Мэрдок касается шеи Красавчика теплыми, чуть дрожащими пальцами и проводит сначала вниз, потом вверх – невесомо, едва задевая кожу. От этого ощущения волосы у Красавчика моментально встают дыбом.   
– И ты все время так, – жалуется Мэрдок, зарываясь пальцами в шевелюру Красавчика и явно не осознавая, что делает. – Прикасаешься. Трогаешь. Гладишь. Зачем?  
В его голосе – обида, разбавленная злостью.  
Красавчик напряженно молчит и думает, что он попал.  
Мэрдок явно не в себе. Возможно, давно. Возможно, уже несколько дней, а Красавчик увлекся пьянками и девочками и ничего не заметил.  
Но это сейчас не самое главное.  
"Я так все время делаю? – думает Красавчик. – Я все время к нему лезу, я... Какого черта я..."  
Красавчик постоянно дотрагивается до людей, это его манера поведения, дополнительное средство общения.  
Но не так. Он чувствует разницу. И Мэрдок, конечно, почувствовал ее тоже – они слишком давно и слишком близко друг друга знают.  
– Чего ты ждал вообще? – говорит Мэрдок тихо и очень зло. – На что рассчитывал? Думал, я буду делать вид, что ничего не происходит?  
– Я вообще не думал, – говорит Красавчик – прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. – Я никогда не замечал, что так себя веду. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел...  
– Не хотел? – переспрашивает Мэрдок таким голосом, что Красавчик тут же замолкает и отводит взгляд.  
С минуту они оба молчат, глядя каждый в свою сторону. Фонарь над крыльцом заливает желтым светом всю нелепую мизансцену: Красавчик у стены, Мэрдок напротив него, одна ладонь Мэрдока лежит у Красавчика на плече, вторая все еще упирается в стену слева от его головы.  
– Ясно, – говорит Мэрдок наконец. – Ты не хотел. Это все твое подсознание, а ты с ним не согласен. Понимаю.  
Он опускает руки – Красавчик почти физически ощущает, как исчезает давление, все это время мешавшее ему свободно вздохнуть, – и отступает на шаг.  
И Красавчик понимает, что сейчас все закончится. Мэрдок просто уйдет внутрь, хлопнув дверью, оставит его здесь одного, и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не упомянет этот разговор. А Красавчик, которому только что открыли глаза на собственное поведение, конечно, не станет больше лезть лапами куда не надо. И все придет в норму.  
За исключением одного.  
Он до сих пор ощущает тепло пальцев у себя на шее. И тянущую, сладкую истому, начинающуюся где-то у корней волос – там, где была мэрдокова рука.  
Еще чуть-чуть – и поворотная точка будет пройдена, если что-то делать, то делать прямо...  
– Забудь, – говорит Мэрдок. И поворачивается к двери.  
Красавчик едва успевает схватить его за руку.  
Ощущение такое, как будто в последний момент ему удалось ухватиться за край обрыва и не рухнуть в пропасть.  
Мэрдок дергается – то ли от неожиданности, то ли от напряжения, – Красавчик кладет вторую руку ему на плечо и разворачивает Мэрдока лицом к себе.  
– Мне надо покормить Билли, – заявляет тот, уставившись в невидимую точку где-то над головой Красавчика. – Он ждет у входа. Ты иди в зал, я покормлю его и вернусь к вам, ну, может, еще немножко с ним прогуляюсь...  
– Прекрати, – мягко произносит Красавчик. – Я все равно не поверю.  
– Билли, – настаивает Мэрдок, – очень терпеливый пес. Он весь вечер...  
– Эй, – говорит Красавчик так тихо, что Мэрдоку приходится замолчать, чтобы расслышать его. – Ну правда, прекрати.  
– Вроде все уже выяснили, – говорит Мэрдок устало, все так же глядя поверх головы Красавчика. – Никто ничего не хотел, все получилось случайно, проехали, забыли. – Он опускает взгляд и смотрит Красавчику прямо в глаза. – Очень неловкий разговор. Давай его закончим?  
– Неловкий, – соглашается Красавчик. – Но если мы его сейчас закончим, ты пойдешь кормить Билли и сделаешь вид, что обо всем забыл.  
– Конечно, – кивает Мэрдок. – Я уже почти...  
– Я не уверен, – произносит Красавчик, тщательно подбирая слова, – что об этом стоит забывать.  
– Об этом – это о чем? – уточняет Мэрдок.  
Красавчик понимает, что словами тут не объяснишь, поэтому берет ладонь Мэрдока и прижимает к своей шее.  
– Например, об этом, – говорит он.  
Мэрдок молча смотрит на него, не пытаясь отнять руку, но и не шевелясь.  
– Я действительно не замечал, что делаю все эти вещи, – говорит Красавчик спокойно. – Прости.  
Он делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до нуля, запускает руку в задний карман мэрдоковых брюк и говорит:  
– Сейчас я делаю это сознательно.  
"Правда, все равно не знаю, что из этого получится".  
Мэрдок облизывает губы, щурится, отводит взгляд, снова смотрит на Красавчика и уже собирается что-то сказать, когда дверь бара вдруг распахивается, выпуская на волю звуки саксофона и электрогитары. Одна из девушек, которых они оставили на произвол судьбы и о которых напрочь забыли, выглядывает наружу и радостно восклицает:  
– Вот вы где! Мы с Кристин...  
Она замолкает на полуслове, разглядев, что происходит на крыльце. Когда дверь распахнулась, Мэрдок рванулся было в сторону, но Красавчик его удержал.  
– О, – произносит девушка, оглядывая их понимающим взглядом. – Ясно. Очень даже ясно.  
И прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успевает сказать хоть слово, она усмехается и исчезает в полумраке бара. Дверь захлопывается и они снова остаются одни.  
– Идиот, – говорит Мэрдок, делая не очень настойчивую попытку отодвинуться. – Испортишь себе имидж, между прочим.  
– Уже испортил, – пожимает плечами Красавчик. – Не дергайся, теперь-то зачем?  
Мэрдок смотрит на него в упор и вдруг расплывается в улыбке.  
– Билли! – восклицает он. – Он все еще там, у парадного входа, голодный и замерзший...  
"Манипуляция, – думает Красавчик, прислоняя Мэрдока к перилам; тот не особенно сопротивляется. – Такая простая и не изобретательная. Вот засранец".  
Он уже хочет сообщить об этом Мэрдоку, но тот неожиданно хватает его за брючный ремень и дергает на себя, Красавчик теряет равновесие и падает вперед, на Мэрдока. Перила, не выдержав их веса, с жалобным треском ломаются, и они оба летят на землю, вопя и размахивая руками.  
На этом, ясное дело, все романтические порывы сходят на нет. Красавчик с Мэрдоком поднимаются на ноги, долго пытаются привести в порядок безнадежно изгвазданную одежду, поминают нелестными словами хозяев заведения и тех козлов, которые вышвыривают мусор прямо из окон на тротуар. Потом смотрят друг на друга и начинают ржать.  
Минут через десять они добираются до парадного входа "Мэри Глэдис" и отвязывают Билли от перил.  
– Переночуешь у меня, – говорит Красавчик как бы между прочим, – в госпиталь возвращаться поздно.  
– Ага, – легко соглашается Мэрдок, – ты прав.  
По дороге Мэрдок болтает без умолку – о голосах китов, о традициях индейцев, о пользе йогуртов и о вреде сигар. Красавчик его не перебивает, только молча усмехается себе под нос.  
Дома нет никаких барышень и ненадежных перил. Что касается надоедливого пса...  
– Я запру Билли на кухне, – говорит Красавчик, пропуская Мэрдока в темную прихожую и запирая дверь. – Там есть собачьи галеты, он может спать на кушетке, я думаю, ему там будет...  
– Прекрати, – выдыхает Мэрдок ему на ухо. Красавчик улыбается в темноте, затем оборачивается, прислоняется спиной к двери и на ощупь тянет Мэрдока к себе.


End file.
